


Lola and Lincoln's Holiday Get-Together

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lola meets with Lincoln to get him a great gift
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lola and Lincoln's Holiday Get-Together

Lincoln moaned and groaned, trying to wake up. As he looked at his window, he saw that it wasn't even light outside. His clock read five AM. However, this wasn't the reason for him waking up so early.

He looked down, something moving under his covers. He pulled off the covers, Lola Loud dressed in a Santa hat, and wearing tinsel garland for a bra and panties met his gaze. She had his morning wood deep in her mouth, giving a smile through it and she didn't stop her movements.

Lincoln smiled smugly, "Good morning, Lola." 

Lola came up for air, "Don't you give me that smile. YOU'RE the one who made me like this." 

"Haha, yeah. I was way too horny all the time... I shouldn't have played with your body while you slept." Lincoln said casually.

"No matter, all is forgiven. Plus, I do enjoy this now." Lola said, going back to her work.

Lola bobbed her head up and down, Lincoln reaching out his hand, petting Lola's cheek and head as she did so. Lincoln's log began twitching, his hand pulling Lola in a bit harder. His moans reached Lola's ear, Lola's movements getting faster.

At the very moment, Lincoln's door slowly creaked open. Lincoln frantically threw the covers over his entire body and Lola, his head being the only thing popping out from there.

"Ooh, I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" Rita whispered through the door.

"Oh, no. I was already awake." Lincoln said, his body shaking with fear.

"You're not trying to sneak down and open your presents early, are you?" Rita said cautiously.

"N-no. Of course I'm nnnnnnooo...." Lincoln moaned, trying hard to stifle his voice.

Lola didn't care about the current conversation going. She continued sucking Lincoln's cock, as she took his member as deep as she could down her throat. At the same time, she stuck one of her fingers into Lincoln's ass, as it tightened around her finger. The feeling was enough to overwhelm him, as he came inside of Lola's mouth, as she made sure she didn't let a single drop go un-swallowed. 

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Rita asked.

"Y-y-yeah! Just still tired... I-It's pretty early still. I'm gonna sleep for a few more hours." Lincoln said, faking a yawn.

"Well ok, I just checked on everyone else and they're all sleeping still so that's for the best. See you in a few hours! And Merry Christmas!" Rita whispered, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln listened for footsteps, hearing his mom walking down the hallway, then down the stairs. He tore off the covers once more, Lola sensually licking his cock, giving Lincoln bedroom eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Lincoln whispered harshly. 

"Oh, please, Linky. I know you enjoyed it." Lola said smugly.

She knelt up, slowly running her fingers from her tinsel on her waist, running them up her sides and up to her hair, before stretching. Lincoln forgot what he was saying, admiring the model-in-the-making posing.

"I know you enjoyed because of how much you filled me up. Look at how I cleaned up." Lola said, opening her mouth wide, teasing Lincoln as she leaned forward, being almost a finger's length away from each other's faces. Lincoln took the hint, lunging forward, kissing Lola. The two sibling tongue wrestled for a few minutes, embracing each other, Lincoln rubbing his hands over Lola's back and butt, making sure to massage her. They broke their kiss, Lola smiling at Lincoln.

"So, do you want to open your Christmas present early? I'll give you permission." Lola said, eyeing down at her tinsel garland.

Lincoln smiled, slowly reaching behind Lola, cupping both her butt cheeks in his hands, giving her a hard squeeze. Lola squeaked, giggling as Lincoln played with her body. He used his thumbs to undo the tinsel behind her, as it fell to the floor. Lincoln got a nice view of Lola's wet pussy, an all too familiar sight for him. He ran his hands upward, undoing the tinsel she used for a bra. The tinsel fell, as he moved it off the bed, the only sight in front of him was Lola, a hand on her side, wearing nothing but a Santa hat. Lincoln hugged Lola, bringing her closer, as he began to kiss and lick Lola's perky, pink nipples. Lola wrapped her arms around Lincoln's head, pulling him closer into her chest.

Lola's breathing gradually turned shallow, as Lincoln continued to play and nibble with her nipples. "A-are you ready yet?" 

Lincoln heard her, immediately picking her up as her facing down on the bed. He admired her curves and back, nicely shaping her surprisingly big butt for a six year old. He gently ran her hands through her sides, Lola shivering at the very feeling.

Lincoln didn't wait any longer; he prodded her entrance, teasing her for only a moment, before sticking his cock inside of Lola.

Lola moaned, biting down on the pillow, her hands forming a fist, clasping on to the covers. Lincoln began thrusting, grabbing on to her sides, gently picking her up, forcing Lola to get on all fours. A very quiet SLAP could be heard in the room, as with every thrust, Lincoln smacked against Lola's butt. They both were in perfect sync, Lola pushing back against Lincoln, tightening up at every thrust. Lola tried her best to stifle her moans, only the sound of the bell from the hat being heard. 

Lincoln picked Lola up, still deep inside of her, pulling her up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, leaning up against his bed frame as he began thrusting upward. Lola reached her hands behind her head, grabbing and stroking Lincoln's cheeks. She was practically gasping for air, as she turned her head, meeting Lincoln's lips once more. They kissed, as Lincoln continued to thrust. His movements became faster as he approached climax. He continued thrusting as fast as he could, pinching Lola's nipples, as she moaned loudly into his mouth, each of their tongues exploring each others' mouths. 

With a few more powerful thrusts, Lincoln came, love juice overflowing into Lola's pussy. Lola's entire body shook, continuing to kiss Lincoln, as the both slumped back as relaxation took over their bodies. 

"Wanna stay here a bit longer?" Lincoln asked. "Everyone's gonna immediately run downstairs anyway, and that'll be our alarm." 

Lola smiled, as she got off of Lincoln and turned around, her entire body on top of Lincoln's, as the continued to make out before finally falling asleep on top of each other.

END


End file.
